1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-part air duct for a motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a method for producing an air duct, and to a corresponding motor vehicle with such an air duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deviations from the thermodynamic cycle process in an internal combustion engine give rise to waste heat that is discharged to the walls of the combustion chamber and the cylinder. An excessive operating temperature can, however, promote separation of the lubricating film or burning of the valves, and thus damage the engine. A wide variety of cooling systems for removing heat produced in internal combustion engines are known.
Motor vehicles of the prior art have different types of air ducts. In the present context, this should be understood as meaning all parts of the vehicle that determine the movement direction of the air and that establish a flow connection between air inlet openings and individual cooling components—for example heat exchangers of various cooling circuits of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2009 031 746 A1 describes a cooling-air duct device for a motor vehicle that is arranged in front of the radiator with respect to the direction of travel of the vehicle. The cooling-air duct device of DE 10 2009 031 746 A1 has a first duct component and a second duct component arranged upstream of the first duct component and is composed of a material that is relatively easy to deform.